Father or Foe?
by sincerelyansell
Summary: Post OoTP.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own anything.

In mid-winter, many students at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry could be seen indoors having a bit of fun, anticipating their upcoming holidays. All but one. A rather pale blond boy of 16 could be seen sitting out in the white snow, at the edge of the lake. Many thought this boy's behavior was quite peculiar, as he was known for his nastiness and ill manners. Lately though, he would often be seen alone, sometimes even a bit depressed. He didn't talk nearly as much as he used to, a bit paler than usual, and considerable meaner, if that were possible. But this time, for different reasons, he wanted to be left alone. The friends that he had, had now abandoned him, and left to be the cronies of a young man, Blaise Zabini. The boy, Harry Potter, whom he used to taunt and ridicule had long since become a bit concerned for him.

So there he sat, his lean body hidden beneath a large furry coat, and white-blond hair underneath a snow hat. He thought he had changed quite a bit since the previous year, much more lean, and sensitive to his own feelings.

"Draco?" he heard someone call from behind.

Draco Malfoy sighed, and turned around slowly, to find Harry Potter. He had never noticed up until now, that he started calling Draco by his first name.

"Please Potter, I don't want to talk," he replied through gritted teeth, trying not to let his temper get the best of him.

"Draco, you never want to talk! You've got to talk to _someone_," Harry said.

Hard as Draco tried to keep his temper under control, it didn't work. He could feel the blood rise to his face as he stood up and came close to Harry's face. Harry saw the menacing look in Draco's eyes and knew to take a step back. "Is this about Lucius?" Harry asked cautiously.

Draco felt like cursing Harry back into the 10th century. "Get away from me Potter! Get the hell away from me!" he shouted.

Harry look taken aback, "But-"

"I said get away from me! Go away! Get lost!" Draco cut him off.

Accepting his defeat, Harry turned to leave. With one last glance in Draco's direction, Harry re-entered the warm walls of Hogwarts. He sighed; he'd been trying to get Draco to talk to him since they got back on the Hogwart's Express to return to school. He was among one of the first to notice Draco's sudden change in behavior. He knew instantly, when he saw that Crabbe and Goyle, his once dimwitted cronies, were hanging around Blaise Zabini. Harry walked back to the Gryffindor Table, where Ron and Hermione, his two best friends, were arguing, something they did often. He sighed and sat down on Ron's right side, and tried his best to pay attention, when really, his mind was on Draco.

_Stupid Potter, how dare he talk about my father?!_ Draco thought, his mind racing with ideas to kill Potter. It was his fault, after all, that his father was in Azkaban. He missed his father dearly, and ever since he'd been sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban, Narcissa, Draco's mum, had been a wreck. She was no longer the beautiful petite blond. She had let herself go. She wasn't skinny, but getting on the verge of being fat, due to all the alcohol she drank and lack of exercise. Her hair was wispy and thin now, no longer shiny, and her beautiful skin was so pale it was white. Draco had enrolled her in all the AA meetings he could think of, yet that seemed to make his mother feel worse, as she now realized that she was becoming a horrible mess.

Draco was only 16, and he seemed like an orphan. He looked to the house elves for companionship, and talked to the paintings in his home when he needed someone to converse with. But the thing that got to Draco most was the fact at how much he missed his father. His father was never particularly caring, nor was he all that nice to Draco either. So, most of the time that Draco spent thinking of Lucius, he kept coming across the same question, _why do I miss him so much_? He never cared for his father before, only that he came home with plenty of gold for him to spend, and that he could get a word in for him with his teachers. So why did he care so much now? Draco thought about Lucius, his long blond hair, his pale thin face, his sexy steel eyes...Draco eyes went wide. Did he just say his father's eyes were _sexy_?! He was starting to slowly realize why he cared so much that his father was gone. But, he was his _father_, how could he?! But then he thought about his father again, and began to understand. Was it really that unusual? Lucius wasn't that much older than himself. Draco mentally smacked himself. Was he mad?! He couldn't possibly _like_ his father in a way such as that. Draco checked his watch and gasped, he only had five minutes left to get to his common room, collect his things, and reach Potions on time! He put all those 'feelings' he had been thinking about to the back of his mind, and raced to the Slytherin common room.

Half an hour later, Draco was sitting in Potions class, desperately trying not to fall asleep. He had been 10 minutes late, and although Snape was his favorite teacher, he took 5 points away from Slytherin. This wasn't his first time being late for class without an excuse. Every now and then, he could feel Snape's black eyes staring at him, as Draco tried not to make eye contact. Snape knew something was up, he, along with Harry, knew something was up the moment he saw Draco not surrounded by Crabbe, Goyle or Pansy Parkinson. Yes, even the desperate Pansy had moved on, she now fancied Blaise. Blaise had it all, the girl and the two bodyguards, along with the good grades. Draco's grades were steadily decreasing now that Lucius wasn't there to make sure he kept his grades up. Draco almost smacked himself, he couldn't be thinking about this while he was in class. He'd go take a long hot bath after this and then try to figure out this mess.

So, when the bell sounded, Draco rushed to the door, to be stopped by Professor Snape.

"Draco, a word, if you please," he said sharply. Draco cursed under his breath and turned around.

"Yes Professor?" he said, mocking innocence.

"I'll be quick and to the point, Draco. Why have you been continuously late to my class? And with no excuse! This is reflecting very poorly on your grades, Mr. Malfoy," Snape frowned. Draco had no intention of telling Snape what was going on, especially when Draco had no clue of what was going on either!

"Uh, sir. I'm feeling a bit faint. I think I should go see the nurse," Draco said, and with that, he fled before Snape had a chance to stop him. He ran up the stone steps and into the common room to drop off his things.

Then, not wanting to see Blaise and his crew, he sped off towards the Prefect's bathroom. "Flobberworm," he said breathlessly and entered.

He was relieved to see that he was the only occupant in the bathroom, unless you counted the annoying Mermaid. She was combing her hair and paid no attention to Draco. He undressed, and turned on a turned on the faucet, along with a few of his favorite taps. When it was full, he dove into the large pool-like tub. He stayed under for a few seconds, taking it all in, then returned to the surface and took in a deep breath.

_Now_, he confronted himself, _let's figure this out_. He would not allow himself to avoid the topic. He wanted to get this over with.

After what seemed hours of talking to himself, Draco sighed. He still didn't understand it at all. He sat there for a while, staring at the wall, until he heard the door open. He immediately leaned over the tub to see who it was. _Great_, _it's Potter_, he thought through gritted teeth. "What're you doing here Potter?" Draco spat.

Harry looked startled, and jumped back a little. He shrugged, "Just fancied a bath."

"And are you forgetting, that you are not a Prefect?" Draco snarled.

"No, I'm not. I have permission from Ron. He said I looked a bit stressed lately, and advised me to take a bath here tonight," Harry replied.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Whatever Potter. As you can see, I'm using the tub at the moment, come back later."

Harry stood his ground, "No, I want to take my bath now. Besides you've been in here long enough! It's well past 10!"

Draco turned to the clock on the wall to his left, and gasped. It was 10:20! How could he have spent well over 4 hours in here?! He returned to Harry, "Let me finish up, I'll be another half hour."

Harry's jaw was set, "No, I'm getting in whether you like it or not." And with that said, Harry started to undress, despite Draco's attempts to stop him, and entered the warm tub. He went under for a minute, then came back up. Draco marveled at his features.

Harry looked over at Draco suspiciously, "What're you looking at?"

Draco snapped his eyes up to Harry's face, "Nothing, Potter. Just taking a look."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "And how does it look?"

Draco started to perspire, and failed in his attempt to stop the blush creeping up his neck. He gulped and replied, "Not bad."

Harry smiled, "Thanks. Your umm..not so bad yourself."

There was an awkward silence after that. Harry had started to shampoo his hair, and for a brief second, Draco risked taking a look at him. He really was quite built, who would've known?! And he was quite large down there too. Draco realized he'd been staring for quite some time now, and quickly looked at the wall as he saw Harry look at him from the corner of his eye.

The silence continued after that. Until Harry broke it, "Didn't you say you'd only be another half hour? It's 11:15 now."

Draco blushed again, "Oh, yeah, I'll go now."

Harry gave him a warm smile, "You can stay if you like."

Draco hesitated, and decided he'd like to stay a little longer. He nodded and got back in. He looked at Harry, and was thinking whether or not he should tell him what he wanted to know. "Hey Potter?" he said, Harry looked at him, "What do you want to know?"

Harry grinned, "Everything."

Draco sighed, and began to tell him everything. He didn't know exactly why he was spilling his heart out, especially to the boy who sent his father to Azkaban, but he saw trust in Harry's eyes for the split second that he looked at him, and decided to go for it. He also couldn't help but notice that he was slightly attracted to him, oddly enough. Draco had liked boys before, but that was just at the way they looked. Harry had a deeper meaning about him, like there was so much more to him and Draco was getting sucked in.

As Draco talked on, Harry nodded every now and then as if to tell him he understood. Draco smiled, someone who understood.


	2. The Kiss

"_What?!_" Harry said.

"What?" Draco said, nonchalantly.

"Did you just say you might have feelings for you _father_?" Harry said, digusted. "But-but-Draco, he's your _father_. And I didn't even know you were _gay_."

Draco gaped at him, "Who said I was gay?! I mean, sure, I've liked a few boys in the past, but I'm not _gay_."

Harry said, "Are you a bisexual?"

"No! I'm not gay _or _bisexual!" Draco said, enraged. But as Harry raised his eyebrow, Draco couldn't help but say, "Well, I

don't know. I mean, I haven't thought about girls in a long time."

Harry blushed, "I'm feeling the same way. I mean, me and Parvati have basically hit a snag. I'm not really into our relationship, and I don't feel the way I used to."

Draco tilted his head, as though deep in thought. He stared at Harry for a moment. "Hey Harry, could I kiss you?"

Harry looked startled, "W-w-what?"

"Could I kiss you?" Draco repeated clearly, "I want to know for sure if I'm..you know..."

Harry hesitated. Kiss Malfoy..? But in the end he nodded, though still a bit nervous. He slowly waded through the water, across the tub to Draco. They both were blushing and just stood face to face for a moment, until Draco flung himself on Harry and started to kiss him passionately. Harry was surprised at the sudden move, but soon got used to the idea that he was kissing a boy, not to mention a former foe.

The kiss went on for a good few minutes, until Draco realized exactly what he was doing and jumped away.

"What's wrong?" said Harry, his face flushed, and his lips bruised.

"I can't believe I did that..." Draco said, his face also flushed and his lips bruised as well.

Harry laughed, "Look at yourself, Malfoy! You're a mess."

Draco glared, though he imagined he must look quite amusing. "You're looking like a mess, yourself."

They both laughed, and they couldn't believe what had just happened. A question had been nagging at the back of Harry's mind the whole time, and he finally realized he couldn't keep it quiet, "Draco, how..how was it? Was I any good?"

Draco thought about it for a moment. "You were quite amazing, Potter. And that's something coming from the manwhore himself."

Harry laughed, "Manwhore?"

Draco gave him a devilish grin, "Well I _have _been with almost every girl at Hogwarts."

"So..are..are we..umm..." Harry trailed off.

Draco nodded, "I think so, and I can't deny that I loved every moment of what just happened."

Harry looked down. He looked up again, an amused expression upon his flushed face, "Draco, we just made out, at midnight, naked, in a tub. How sexy is that?"

Draco smacked Harry, "If anyone gets wind of what just happened, I'm in trouble. No one can find out about this. Especially not Snape or my father. Got it?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "Got it. Now admit that it was sexy."

Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry, "Alright, it was....sexy."

Harry stared at Draco's tongue for a second, and lunged forward. He put his arms around Draco and pressed his tongue forward, waiting for Draco to give him permission to enter. Finally, Draco gave in, and Harry's tongue hungrily went to Draco's.

Their kiss ended when they heard voices outside the door. Draco pulled back, horrified. Harry's face got gone a shade of green, as they both stood still, listening to the conversation going on outside.

"C'mon, Mrs. Norris. There doesn't seem to be anyone up here. Down to the third floor then. C'mon, my sweet," said Filch, the caretaker. A cat meowed loudly and footsteps were heard, moving farther away.

Draco sighed with relief. "That was close, Harry. Real close."

Harry nodded weakly, "Yeah...hold on, what time is it?!"

Harry and Draco turned to the clock on the wall and gasped. 1:25!

"Bloody Hell, Harry. I've been here over six hours!" Draco whispered.

Draco's whisper sent chills up Harry's spine.

The boys stepped out of the tub, and quickly got dressed. Harry pulled a piece of parchment, and his wand. Draco was going to ask what he was doing, when Harry tapped the parchment with his wand and muttered something. Draco gasped as he saw the grounds of Hogwarts come alive on the old parchment, and he saw figures moving around.

"Is that Snape? In his office...?" Draco said, in awe.

Harry looked up into Draco's eyes and smiled, "Yep. It's a map of Hogwarts. Tells where everyone is and everything. It's called the Marauder's Map."

Draco stared at it and watched Snape pacing in his office. Quite late for Snape to be in his office, it was noe 1:35.

The boys crept out of the bathroom, and down the stone steps. Harry walked Draco to his common room, to make sure he got there alright. With a quick good bye, Harry hurried back to his own dormitory. "Treacle Tart," he whispered. The Fat Lady did not budge, she was apparently in a deep sleep. Harry tried again, a little louder this time. He kept trying, and no difference was made. Harry had had enough, "TREACLE TART!" he yelled.

The Fat Lady jumped in her seat, obviously annoyed, "Well alright! No need to shout! And where were you, anyway?" Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion. Harry ignored her and continued through the portrait hole and up the stairs to his dormitory. He quietly undressed and put on his pajamas, and slipped into bed. Tonight was a good night. He smiled as he fell asleep.

Far away, in his own dormitory, Draco was smiling at the thought of Harry, as well. Tonight had indeed been a good night.


End file.
